


la fée verte

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Absinthe, Dreambubbles, Gen, Highstuck, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have what he needed, so he just made his own version.  Really, he just wanted to see this green fairy that Dave was talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la fée verte

It was a ritual that he always loved taking part in. The precise measures, the fascinating tongues of fire, the exact movements and speeds, then that first sip.

He could still remember the day that Dave had told him about this drink. He was sure he was being teased and being called some sort of rude name and he didn’t get why being a fairy was a bad thing really… but he couldn’t pass up a chance to see a real fairy! He never actually saw a fairy. They aren’t real after all. However, something about this drink kept him coming back for more.

Dave actually helped him do it the first time, setting it up and finding what they needed to do online. They figured out all that should be going into this drink. He had to substitute a few human things that weren’t available to him in their dreambubble. He obtained some alcohol just fine, Bro had a few things stashed around. But nothing infused with wormwood. Not like it should be.

He heard the drink was supposed to be green and rumored to be mildly hallucinogenic. And he came to the only conclusion he could. Just a little. Enough to sharpen the senses.

Not too much to get him acting like Gamzee, and Dave probably would have thrown him out of the dreambubble even after he had made it his home. He wasn’t going to risk that.

They kinda thought it was ingenious, but Dave didn’t quite like the taste. The human preferred smoking up on the roof to relax rather than some ritualized drink. He didn’t care for smoking the twisted papers, but Dave promised they’d discover a way he liked it.

So here he was, going through his own version of that human drink once again.

Clear liquorice vodka. A drop of sopor stirred in. Wet the sugarcube on the spoon. Start a sick fire. Watch it burn just enough. Pour that ice cold water over it. Examine the milky green liquid against the light.

Sweet with the sugar, anise spiced, and a slight tang from the sopor.

He raised his glass to the green fairy poster plastered over the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff scribbles on the wall in front of him. Sank onto the futon and laid his head on a fiduspawn host plush. Watched Dave try to glitch out a shitty video game.

He held the ornate stemmed glass to his black lips, indulged in that first sip.

Just enjoying his afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100th follower of fuckyeahhighstuck.tumblr.com


End file.
